ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Highlands
About the Highlands A Kingdom surrounded by water, but not quite an island. It's location in the high northern sea makes it relatively cold during the non-Summer seasons. The lands range from sprawling, grassy plains, to towering mountains and woods so thick and dark, that it's rumored Witches like to live there. Unlike many other Kingdoms, the Highlands is divided between four Clans, each govern a quarter of the Kingdom; much like a state. The Four Clans *'Clan DunBroch' '''The overall Head Clan, and Royal Family of King Fergus, his wife Queen Elinor, and their children, Princess Merida, and the triplet Princes, Harris, Hubert & Hammish. They head the plains and forested Middle & North-Western state of the Highlands. Their Clan symbol is a '''Sword, and it's Emblem Three Bears. *'Clan Macintosh' Lead by Lord Macintosh and his son. They head the thickly forested South-Western state of the Highlands. Their Clan symbol is a Lyre. The legend about their symbol claims a magical tune played on the Lyre slayed a thousand Dingwalls. *'Clan McGuffin' Lead by Lord McGuffin and his son. They head the cold, mountainous North-Eastern state of the Highlands. Their Clan symbol is a Cauldron. The legend about their symbol claims that one potato was placed into a magical Cauldron, that then fed the entire clan; granting them enough strength to slay ten-thousand Macintoshes. *'Clan Dingwall' Lead by Lord Dingwall and his son, wee Dingwall. They head the vast plains South-Eastern state of the Highlands. Their Clan symbol is a Rock. The legend about their symbol claims that their ancestor cast a magical rock into the battlefield, and like a boulder it crushed a hundred-thousand McGuffins. Culture As a nation of heavily brogued folk, they're almost always interesting. The four Clans, once at war with one another, now have a friendly rivalry and often come together to compete in a three day event against each other (much like some form of Gaelic Olympics) and the winning clan gets boasting rights for a year. Clan nobles often hold huge feasts in which any rank of the lands can join in on. Most of the land itself is comprised of Shepherds, skilled game Hunters and some of the best stonemasons around. The Tale of Four Brothers Long ago, the Highlands was said to be ruled by only one King. That one King had four sons, all of whom wished to inherit the throne. In an attempt to be fair, and not play favorites amongst his children, the King ordered a tournament to be held. Three days of events, and the son that could triumph the most would win the throne. Though three of the brothers found this fair, one did not. The eldest brother, Mor'du, thought that the right to rule should be his, as he was the oldest child. The night before the tournament, he traveled deep into the woods, looking for a Witch. When he found an old hag, he demanded she cast a powerful spell on him to help him defeat his brothers. The disgruntled Witch gave him a potion to drink before the events began, and sent him away. On the day of the tournament, Mor'du drank the potion, only able to take in a swig due to it's horrid taste. He felt ill instantly, leaving the bottle's remaining contents behind and making his way towards the playing field. Mid first event, the Prince dropped to his knees in agony, his body twisting and writhing until he'd become a giant black bear. Savage and without control, Mor'du attacked and killed his father. His brother's battled him, but to no avail, the demon bear was almost impervious to arrows and mortal wounds. He continued his slaughter until many of the Kingdom's subjects lay dead. The remaining brothers forced him into retreat, found the potion and sought out the witch responsible. Without mercy they attacked her in revenge for what had become of Mor'du. But before she could be slain, the witch cast the same curse over the three. The second oldest, Iorek, became a white (polar) bear, Artair became a golden bear, and the youngest, Bjorn, became a brown bear. It is said that to this day, the Princes wander endlessly with their curses... Notable Places The Stone Circle A mysterious circle of standing stones that has been on the island as long as anyone can remember. None of the Highlanders put them there, so many assume going near them is taboo. There is however a rumor it was originally a ritual circle belonging to a Witch coven from the Highland's deep woods. It's also said that one who dares venture around it might catch a glimpse of a will-o-wisp. Borealis Mountains Legendary mountains surrounded by the Aurora Borealis. The locals believe the lights of the sky is where the spirits of those departed can watch over them. It is also where the great Merlin (at the time, Yensid) was summoned to, and there he received light magic. Ever since, the peak has been considered a sacred place; few venture to it out of respect, and Merlin even later Invoked his various apprentices there. Avalon The fairy realm. Only fairies can see it and only fairies can enter. The place itself exists within a forest hollow, and expands into a sort of pocket realm that's like a sky and forest Eden. Here fairies are 'born' and trained and practice in their trades until the Blue Fairy deems them ready to venture into the Kingdoms beyond. Avalon is also used as a save haven and converging place for council during times of hardship in the main lands. Category:Kingdoms Category:FTL Category:New FTL Category:All Places